gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Shinguji
“Excuse me for being a country girl!” —Sakura to Sumire is the titular character from the Sakura Wars series, making her debut on the first Sakura Wars game as the female protagonist. Profile A member of the Flower Division of the Imperial Assault Force. Cheerful and energetic with a strong heart. Although generally brave, an incident in her past has left her with a fear of lightning. As a daughter of the line of Shinguji she is possessed of the power of Haja, she fights evil with her deceased father's "Reiken-Arataka" demon-defeating blade and her mastery of the Hokushin Itto Ryu sword style. When not saving the capital, she has top billing as an actress in the Imperial Theater. Although she has feelings for Ichiro, who supports her both in battle and as an actress, this can sometimes seem a little one-sided and she can even become quite jealous. She often quizzes Ichiro on what he has been doing with the other members of the division, and meeting with Erica in Paris was no exception. Background Being the newest member of the Flower Division wasn't exactly easy for the naive newcomer. Sakura had to overcome her inexperience and prove herself to her comrades in order to gain acceptance within the group. In the end, however, she proved herself a loyal friend and worthy asset of the Flower Division - both on the stage, and on the battlefield. Sakura Shinguji is the first girl the player sees in the game. Ichiro Ogami meets her in a park and she shows him the way to the Grand Imperial Theater. Sakura is gentle, polite and kind but somewhat clumsy and naive. She has a bright and cheerful personality with a strong sense of justice. She constantly gets jealous whenever she catches Ogami talking with another girl. In Manchester's Great Collapse!?, her character episode, it is revealed that she has astraphobia or fear of lightning. Throughout the rest of the game, the player has the choice to choose her as Ogami's girlfriend. If she is chosen, in the ending cutscene she leaves subway a letter to Ogami stating she is going home and she boards a train. After Ogami recieves the letter, he takes Kohran's motorcycle and chases Sakura's train. As she is sitting down, Sakura sees Ogami and suddenly stops the train and jumps into Ogami's arms. She then apologizes to Ogami for leaving and they kiss. Crossover Appearances Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Prior to Project X Zone 3, Sakura Shinguji and her lover Ichiro Ogami were about to be married. However, at the time, a worldwide demonic invasion in the Sakura Wars universe broke out as part of the Genocide of Heroes. The Teikoku Kagekidan barely managed to repel the Kouma and defend the Japanese Imperial Capital. Unfortunately, it came at a cost when Ichiro was badly injured and his fiancée Sakura was captured by Oni-Ou. During the time interval leading into the events of game, Sakura was tortured for months and corrupted, suffering the same cruelty as Ayame Fujieda went through. She first appears in the game as a Rival Unit, serving the Kouma as a brainwashed demoness. However, after a few confrontations against her by Shinra and the heroes, the still-injured Ichiro confronts and manages to snap Sakura out of her corrupted state by kissing her and reminding her how much they love each other and the time they had together as part of the Floral Assault Group. After Sakura is restored to normal, she and Ichiro get married to celebrate. By then on, the couple teams up as a playable Pair Unit. Chou Super Robot Wars Sakura appears, piloting her signature Koubu, one of the playable mecha in both Chou Super Robot Wars Æ and M. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Sakura appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Erica Fontaine. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Sakura appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Erica Fontaine. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX Sakura is one of the playable characters of the game. Project X Zone: Sons of Liberty She is one of the playable characters of the game. Super Project Cross Tag Battle Sakura appears as one of the four playable characters representing the Sakura Wars franchise. Warriors Orochi All-Stars She is one of the playable characters of the game. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Sakura appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Ichiro Ogami. Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes Sakura is part of the Sega cast. Sega vs. Capcom: All-Star Battle Sakura is part of the Sega cast. Just Dance: Anime Dance Tour Sakura appears alongside Ichiro Ogami, Sumire Kanzaki and Kohran Li in a DLC song Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice She is part of the Sega characters of the game. SEGA Fighting Super Heroes Sakura appears alongside Ichiro Ogami and Kaede Fujieda, representing the Sakura Wars series. Project X Zone 3-D Sakura appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Ichiro Ogami. Project X Zone 3: The Azure Eclipse Sakura appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Gemini Sunrise. Super X Dimensions Sakura appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Erica Fontaine. Heroes Infinity She is one of the characters from Sega side. Shonen Jump vs. Sega She is part of the Sega characters of the game. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Sakura appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Vergil from Devil May Cry. Sega vs. Multisoft: Phantom-Flash Requiem Sakura appears as one of the main playable characters in the roster. Gallery File:Sakura_render.png|Sakura rendered portrait (Sakura Wars 2) File:20379l.jpg|Sakura in her Teikoku Kagekidan uniform File:Sakuragranblue.png|Sakura (Granblue Fantasy) File:Sakura_Shinguji_Granblue_Fantasy.png|Sakura in her Kobu (Granblue Fantasy) File:sakura-srw-x-omega.jpg|Sakura in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Maxresdefault (4)-0.jpg|Sakura and Segata in Project X Zone 2 File:Kouma_sakura_by_leebigtree-d8d6xm3.jpg|Corrupted Sakura (Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) See also *Ichiro Ogami (Love interest and Kagekidan captain) *Erica Fontaine (Paris counterpart) *Gemini Sunrise (New York counterpart) Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Granblue Fantasy